Legend of Zelda:The Son of the Dark King
by darklink517
Summary: Told in first person POV by me. I was sent through a portal into the Legend of Zelda Twilight Princess world. I am accompanied by Link and Midna and I learn some magic along the way. There will be a huge plot twist in the near chapters and I will be captured by someone unexpected. Please review and favorite this if you like it! Also after this one is over there will be a sequel.
1. Chapter 1 The Beginning Of It All

Chapter 1 ~ The Beginning Of It All

This is the story, of how I died... Just kidding but I, well it was a different experience for me. I was actually sucked into a different dimension. It was very weird. Me and my friends were just in my pool. It was around summer time and well, I'll just get to the story.

"Marco!" "Poloooooo..ahhhhhhh!" I screamed. "Haha. Your turn to be it Alex." "Fine, fine you got me." I closed my eyes and went under water to count. One, two, three, four... ten! I popped out of the water and walked two steps and fell through a hole that appeared under me and slid through a tunnel that was under water.

I held my breathe as long as I could but when I was reaching the end of the tunnel I lost my breathe and I passed out. I felt cold water on my back and sand on my skin. I opened my eyes partially just to see a couple of figures looking over me and then I lost consciousness completely.

I woke up in an unfamiliar house with a shirt and some pants and what looked like underwear. So I got out the bed and changed my clothes. "Wait, where is my necklace," I said panicking, "Where is it!" I tore apart the room looking for it until I saw something sparkling on the floor. I literally dove for it. "Owwww. That hurt. But I still have my lucky necklace." It's a mini sword with a sapphire gem on the hilt. I received it from a family member for one of my birthdays and I never took it off. "Are you alright? I heard a big crash and ran up here to see what happened." A voice asked from the opposite side of the room. "Hi there I'm Link and you are?" "I'm Alex. Can you please tell me what's going on?" I asked while putting on my necklace. "Well this is my house in Ordon, in the kingdom of Hyrule. Why do you ask?" "Oh no reason." Fuck, shit, puke, titty ass, mother fucker! How the HELL AM I IN GODDESS DAMNED HYRULE! I thought to myself.

"Well I'm glad to know that you're all right. Me and my instructor were walking back and we saw you laying unconscious in the ordon spring. So we carried you back here and well here we are. So tell me Alex, where do you come from and why were you not wearing underwear under your shorts?" He asked me. "First, I come from a far away place that you probably haven't heard of, and second, it was a very casual day at home today. Wait how did you know I wasn't wearing underwear?" I asked blushing of embarrassment. "Well... I didn't know until just now. I don't see your underwear here so I just assumed. Anyway let's get off the topic of underwear..." "Heeeeeyyyy Link! It's time to herd the goats!" A voice from outside called. "Well I better go. You should come out with me so we can tell Rusl you're alright."

We went outside just to find that Epona was missing. I'll skip this because all we did was get Epona back from Ilia and I just followed Link to the farm and after all that we went to see Rusl. "Hey Link is this the person we found in the spring? Well it looks like you're all better. Nice to meet you I'm Rusl and you are?" "I'm Alex. I hope you weren't worried about me. I've been through much worse than that." "I'm just glad you're fine."

After that we went back to Link's house and relaxed until the kids called Link down. "Hey Link!" We looked out the window and saw Malo, Talo, and Beth waving at us. We went down to see what they all wanted. "Link! Beth's parents put an awesome new slingshot up for sale and ooooh I want it soooo bad!" Talo said in a very whiny voice. I wanted to slap that stupid douchebag kid so hard, but I resisted.

"Here I can go buy it. I found a bunch of rupees while you were herding the goats." I said to Link. So Link and I ran into town, went into the shop and I bought the slingshot and gave it to Link. "I also have a wrist band cross bow. If you'd like." "Sure I'll buy that but I'll have to hide it from the kids. I guess I'll hide it in my sleeve." So I bought a portable wrist crossbow with some mini arrows that I would have to soak the tips of in deku baba venom to knock out any enemies for Link to kill them easier. A nice little strategy for the hidden village and the desert and any where else that I can't think of right now.

Link went back to the kids and his house while I was stopped by Rusl. He told me to tell Link that he left a present for him in his house. Then I ran back to tell Link about the wooden sword. If you didn't already notice I've played the game a few times. Anyway I will skip through the sword receiving, and the sword demonstration, then the kids ran after the monkey.

"Colin you stay here and tell your dad about the kids and that we went after them." I told him when I ran after them. "Grab on!" Link yelled as he rode past me on Epona. I grabbed his hand and he pulled me on. We rode off across the bridge and came to a locked gate. "Hey do you guys wanna get through the gate? Here have the key to the gate and a free lanturn each. Come back if you need an oil refill." Said the lanturn guy. "Thanks!" We yelled to him as we ran through the gate and into the cave.

"Hyaaaaa!" Link yelled as he attacked the deku baba. "Can you sever the head for me I need some of it's venom for my mini arrows and crossbow." "Sure thing!" He said as he cut the vine connecting it to the ground. I grabbed the head of it and took it to the spring to get some better light. I waved Link to go ahead while I made my arrows deadly.

I finished lacing my arrows with venom and ran to catch up with Link. He was fighting some bokoblins and one was about to hit him from the back. "Link look out!" I yelled and shot an arrow from my crossbow and hit the moblin right in the back of the neck and it fell to the ground immediately and spontaneously burst into a cloud of smoke. "Wow fast acting stuff." I said with a cheeky smirk on my face. "Thanks Alex. Took you long enough! Let's keep going."

Detail, deatil, anyway we got the key, went through the gate to the deep woods, and fought some more moblins and saved the monkey and Talo. It was much easier then in the game.

Next day!

I went to the farm with Link. I groomed some of the goats and milked a couple. P.S. not ever doing that again. Then Link got them all back in the pen and we left. Ilia got made at Link and took Epona to the spring. I followed her and got her to go easier on Link. Then the Bulblins attacked kidnapped Ilia and Colin and knocked me and Link out. "Alex! Alex! Wake up!" "What happened?" "Ilia and Colin we need to help them." So we got up and ran across the bridge and came up to the curtain of twilight. It was beautiful in person but then my moment to adore it was cut short because of the shadow beasts hands that came out and grabbed me and Link. Link was pulled in first while I was resisting as much as I could. But most of my resistance wasn't me. It was my necklace. It was glowing and trying to keep me away from the twilight.

I was pulled in though. Just in time for Link to turn into a wolf. The shadow beast dropped us both. I was transforming also. I just didn't know into what though. I literally flew to Link to see if he was alright. I covered him with my body. All I knew is that I could still sort of see my necklace on my neck and what looked like feathers covering it. Then I passed out.


	2. Chapter 2 Great Magical Power?

_Alex, **Link, **Midna_

Chapter 2 ~ Great Magical Power?

I woke up in a cell with Wolf Link. My vision was no longer blurred and looked down to see four claws and feathery legs. There was a puddle of water in the corner of the cell, so I ran over to it to see what I looked like. I looked down to see a big light brown beak, light brown feathers, my sword necklace, and wings on my back. I_ must be a gryffin I guess? But why did I transform? I don't have a piece of the triforce._ I thought to myself. _Link! Oh my goddess! Link get up! Time to wake up!_ I thought as I tried to fan him with my wings. _**Alex! Is that you?** _Link said. **_Wait I can hear you? That's different. Alex what are you and why am I a wolf?_**_He is a gryffin and we are in the twilight. _We heard a voice from behind us. We turned around to see Midna behind us. _I had only heard tales about the few that would turn into mythical beast when they enter the twilight but I never thought it would be real._ _What do you mean you heard tales. In the twilight realm there are stories about people that turn into mythical beasts when in twilight. It's said that they possess great magical power. Possibly greater than the triforce. So I am supposed to have great magical power? I haven't shown any signs of magic yet._ I said in a smart alec tone._ I can hear you can't I? That's a magical power used by all the twili but you will get more powerful along the way. _Midna said as she broke Link's chain. _What about me! You should be able to break that chain easily._

I concentrated for a minute and the chain just snapped. _Cool_. In the process Midna broke open the door for me. _Let's get going kiddies._ Once again I will skip this because it was just us getting out of the sewers. We finally got out of the sewers and were in open air. _Finally! I get to try flying for the first time!_ **_Be careful not to fall off please. I don't want to have to search for you in pieces. _**_Thanks, that's reassuring._ I said sarcastically. I opened my wings slowly to get the feel of them. That was surprisingly the hardest part. After I spread my wings I started running and then I jumped. I spread my wings and started flapping them to get more height. I started to glide and it was the most amazing thing I've ever felt. _This is awesome! I guess going where we need to go won't be as hard anymore. Also airborne enemies will be a piece of cake like this! Wooohoooo!_

_Come on down you flying feather head! We need to get going. I can just fly on ahead and take care of the annoying flying enemies! I'll see you guys when you get there!_ So I flew ahead killing all the annoying shadow kargaroks and I had to wait a minute before Link and Midna arrived. **_I... hate... you... DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY TIMES MIDNA HAD TO SAVE MY ASS FROM FALLING OFF THE DANG ROOF! IF YOU'D HAVE STAYED WE WOULD HAVE BEEN OUT OF THIS HELL HOLE BY NOW! Yeah from now on we are hitching a ride when we have to travel long distances._**

So we went in the window, met Zelda and she told me, that in each area we were to go to there would be a new magic skill that I would learn there or a weapon that would help me, help Link on his quest, and she also said that there would be enemies that I would have to face by myself. So we left and Midna teleported us to the ordon spring. _Alright you two, you guys need to get me a sword and shield. Don't ask just do. _So we left the spring, but as we left I heard a voice telling me to stay. _You guys go on ahead I need to find something that I lost here._ They just shrugged and left.

"Alex. I can help you. Your necklace is actually a sacred artifact that is actually an aspect and can become a sword." _What do you mean Ordona? This is my aspect?_ (If you watch magical warfare you will know what an aspect is), "Yes, Alex and I can teach you how to shape shift on command and summon your sword without using any stamina."

It was a long and boring session, but it all paid off. I learned just what Ordona said. "This is the first step on your quest. You will learn how to command twilight soon but the next spirit will teach you how to use a very strong magic attack." "Wait a minute. I will learn how to control twilight!" I was in my human form. "Until later Alex." I guess I should meet up with Midna and Link, I thought to myself.

I ran into town looking for Link. I looked around and spotted Link in the grass near a house. "There you are! You sneaky little wolf. Sorry mayor, I met this wolf when Link and I went to look for the kids. I was separated from Link but this guy reminded me of him so I kept him around and we've become the best of friends." _Don't ask any questions. I'll tell you late._ "Alex, thank goddess you're alright. So you and this wolf are friends now, eh? I hope you can find the kids. Do you need anything?" "Actually I do need a sword and shield. I don't want my friend here to get hurt fighting for me." The mayor gave me the ordon sword and shield. "Thanks for the supples. I will find Link snd the kids." I ran off to Link's house anf then the questions came. _**Three questions. One, how are you human right now? Second, how did you think of that lie off the top of your head? Finally, where did you get those clothes?**_

_Okay first, the ordon spring spirit taught me how to switch forms. Second, I have had a good amount of practice. Finally, I guess when I transformed I got some new clothes._ I was dressed in a black tunic, chainmail, white tights, and a black hat like the one Link always wore in all his games. But, I also wore a blood red cloak with a hood which I'm guessing is because I can use magic.

"Come here." We heard a voice from the spring say. "A shadow beast approaches." Black and red poles came down from the sky, then a black and red portal appeared and a shadow beast was dropped from it. _I summon my will power and with my friends I will strike down the enemies that are in my path! I_ took off my necklace/aspect and in a bright flash of light it was a beautiful sword with a blue blade and blue and gold hilt. **_Nice sword!_** _Thanks, this is the sword of evils bane's twin, but this one is capable of using magic. Shall we destroy that thing? **Let's.**_ I kept it distracted for a while, so Link could kill it properly. The shadow beast was destroyed and the portal was now black and blue. Then Ordona gave us the whole speech about what we need to do.

We left and Midna pulled us back into twilight. I transformed again and couldn't switch back until I was out of twilight. _I'll fly ahead to check if there's anything that could threaten us. **Okay just be careful I don't feel like searching for a pile of feathers and Alex.** Ha ha very funny._


	3. Chapter 3 Faron Woods and Golden Centaur

Chapter 3 ~ Faron Woods and the Golden Centaur

I flew up into the tree line looking down at the path. _Link can you hear me? __**Yup what's up?**__ There is a big clearing ahead and a portal above it. So be careful. __**Alright.**__ I will go to the spring and get the vessel of light. I'll contact you when I have it. See you later. _

》~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~at the spring~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~《

_Spirit, I am here to help you. The legendary hero will be along shortly._ "Hello, child of magic. Your history is shrouded in mystery. But, you will learn of it soon enough. Take the vessel, when I am restored I shall teach you how to fight with magic." _Thank you spirit, I hope to know what my history with Hyrule is soon. Because it's bugging the crap out of me! I mean I didn't even know that I could use magic until yesterday and already I'm confused as fudge! Any bye spirit see you in like five minutes._

_Hey! Link listen!_ (Sorry I had to)_ I have some history with Hyrule and apparently I will learn it soon. Also I have the vessel so meet up witn me in front of the spring. __**Alright Alex. Turn around.**__ WAHHH! Don't fo that! __**Sorry, I thought it'd be funny. And it was!**_

》~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~long bug hunt over, at the spring~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~《

I'll skip the lecture from the spirit and skip to the magic lesson. Link left to get his lanturn refueled and get the key and I was left at the spring and I learned a technique similar to din's fire but it was stronger, had a bigger hit radius, and was black. "The color of the fire represents the persons history in Hyrule." "That's not good. But, I can't let it bother me now. I must help Link finish his quest first." "Beware Alex, I fear that something evil is coming to find you. Be careful." I nodded and left and turned into a gryffin so we could fly to the temple.

_Link hop on my back and I'll fly us to where we need to be._ "Sweet!" He said as he jumped onto my back. We flew for a while and then Link saw the girl monkey. He had me fly down and drop him off so he could see what she wanted. The monkey charged at him and stole his lanturn. _Nice, she stole your lanturn. Go chase her and get it back.__ I'll go ahead and meet you on the other side._ He waved me off and I left.

I was waiting there at the other side for a minute in my human form since we were close. Link appeared after the monkey. He got his lanturn back and we left for the temple.

We ran up to the bridge that connected the temple to solid ground and the was a gold wolf and a gold centaur in front it. Link drew his sword as the animal and mythical beast jumped at us.

I was in a misty room, like the on Link was in but it was in twilight. "Alex, magic is useless if the user is not confident in themselves." There was a cloaked figure in front of me. I couldn't tell the gender though. "I am the one who will teach you how to control twilight." The figure taught me how to disperse twilight and summon it willingly.

"Who are you?" "I am your brother. I cannot tell you who our mother and father are and I can't come out of hiding yet. All I can tell you is my name. Dark. If you are in need of help call me." "Please tell me! I don't know anything about my Hyrulian history. I need to know." "You will learn soon. Goodbye brother."


	4. Chapter 4 First Boss and my Father

Chapter 4 ~ My First Boss and my Father

I woke up in front of the tree root bridge with Link just waking up also. "So this will be the first of many, many, many temples that we have to go through." I told Link "Yup. I know how these quests go. You finish the main quest and then right when you think you're done and new quest having to do with the first quest comes up and kicks the crap out of you. This hopefully won't be that hard." "Let's go."

I summoned my sword and we ran into the temple.

》~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~monkey hunt over~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~《

"Hey Link?" I asked as we walked into the bosses chamber. "Yeah?" "You met the hero's shade right?" "Yeah, how did you know?" "Magicians intuition. Anyway the person I met was my brother, from here in Hyrule. He taught me how to control twilight. Now I can summon and disperse it at will. His name is Dark and he said that if I ever needed help to call him." "He taught you how to control twilight!? That's amazing!" _Ehehe, I guess you must have some Twili background. I wonder how you have that background?_ We arrived in the boss room and then the first stage of the boss appeared in the murky, purple water.

Link took out his gale boomerang and sent bombs into the mouth of the giant diababas. Then the real boss appeared. "Oh snap! This won't be easy." Link yelled. "The white monkey should appear soon with those little bomblings. He will swing across the vine up there and then you take the bomblings from him with the gale boomerang and send them at the diababa head. And yes I can see into the future." I said while sending an arrow into the mouth of the diababa.

"That didn't work." I said while dodging an attack. The monkey appeared and swung across the vine and Link sent the gale boomerang to the bombling then to the diababa. The bomb exploded and the baba went down.

We ran up to it and started slashing at the eye in it's tongue. "Link stand behind me." "Why?" "Just do it! I'm gonna use my magic attack before it regains consciousness. I summon the golden goddess Din to lend me her power and destroy all evil in this room!" I punched my fist to the ground and we were in the safe zone of my attack. It was beautiful looking at the black flames engulfing anything embued with the power of evil.

The flames dispersed and all that was left of the boss was a heart container and a fused shadow. _Ehehe, that is what I'm looking for. If you find the rest of them I just might tell you what they are. _

"What do we do with the heart thing?" Link asked me. "I guess we can touch it at the same time and see what happens?" So we bent down to the heart container at the same time. It burst into sparkles and light going into both of us. "Wow! I feel great. Like I have more energy!" Link said doing a backflip. "Me too, Flippy McJumpsalot." _Anyway are you two ready to go?_ We both nodded and walked to the portal Midna created.

We were teleported to the Faron Spring and I fell off my feet into the water. "Beware Alex! There is an evil presence near. It is coming for you." "What!? That's not good." I said turning around. "Link? Link!" I screamed as I saw Link passed out on the ground. "Oh goddess! What am I gonna do?" I heard a twig snap from around the corner. "Wait. Who's there? Dark is that you? Hello?" I walked to the path and looked left then right. I saw a dark figure right before I was knocked out.

"Wake up! You useless child! Wake up!" I slowly opened my eyes as I was kicked in the stomach. "What the hell was that for you assh... Ganondorf! Why are you here? Where am I!?" "You are in my Twilight Castle!" "Why was I brought here?" "What, you mean to tell me that you don't recognize your own father?" "My father? No it's not possible! How?" I stood there looking at my father I never knew and I was still wondering about how I was his child and why I was sent to Earth instead of living in Hyrule for my life. "Come with me child!" "Never! I won't go anywhere with you! Wait real quick question. How am I not a gryffin right now if we're in Twilight?" "Really? You are as stupid as Zant says!" "Hey don't insult you're son! I find that really rude, father!" I said in a smart alec tone. "Don't sass your father child!" "Dude. I'm sixteen..." There was an ackward moment of silence between us, looking at each other. I had an expression of 'really dude' on my face aand Ganondorf had the expression of angry yet trying not to laugh on his face.

"Shut up." Ganondorf said trying not to laugh. "Hahahahahaha! This is hilarious! This has got to be a dream! I passed out in the spring and this is just a bad dream. Yeah that's right." I was going hysterical. Ganondorf slapped me across my face and I flew across the room. "This isn't a dream dumbass! I need my son's help with something. I need you to help me destroy Zant. He is the only one standing in my way of double world domination. Why would I help you when you know that Link is just gonna go to Twilight and kill Zant for you." "Wait he is? Perfect, I don't have to kill anyone but Link now!" "Don't you dare kill him! If you kill him, I swear to the Triforce I will kill you!" "What is he your little crush?" "Hell no! He is my friend and I will destroy you if he is hurt!" "Go to sleep you useless little mutt! I will have you do my bidding in the morning!"

It was late at night and I was going to try and contact Link and Midna and tell them where I am. _Link, Midna can you here me? __**Alex? Thank goddess you're alright. Where are you?**__Are you with your father?__ How did you know Midna? Never mind I'm alright and I'm in Hyrule Castle. It turns out Ganondorf is my father. I'm just glad that he didn't take my necklace. You remember what swords twin it is right? __Master sword's twin correct?__ Yes I could kill him now if I wanted to but I feel like he will teach me something useful. __**Smart. I will help you when the time comes.**__ Alright I should go and call Dark. I will see you as soon as I can escape. __**Good luck Alex.**__ Thanks!_

"Dark? Dark? I need you." "Alex. I see you've met father. Isn't he just a peach? Haha."


	5. Chapter 5 Father Son Quality Time

Chapter 5 ~ Father Son Quality Time (don't process this with your dirty mind)

"Yes he is a peach isn't he? Hahaha, sorry I can't say that with a straight face." I said as I turned around to see Dark behind me. "Well I guess I have something to explain. I was the one that brought you to Hyrule." "What? Why?" "I'm guessing you already know that Link is the chosen hero and the whole prophecy of this realm. Well there is a hidden part that I uncovered while finding a place to hide. It said that the two children of the dark king would be the ones to kill him. Not Link, the chosen hero. That was a cover made by the Goddess Hylia. Though he will help us kill him" "Hello Dark." We turned around in fright to see our father that we are supposed to kill. "Hello father. Did you hear what we were talking about?" "No I didn't what were you talking about?" "We were talking about how I found a new piece of the prophecy and how we are supposed to help you take control of Hyrule." "Really? If I knew that, I wouldn't have tried to kill you when you were both kids." We looked at him with the expression of 'WHAT THE HELL!' "But your mother sent you, Alex, to a different realm and gave you, Dark, to a powerful magician in Kakariko village." "Well that's one thing I didn't know..." Dark just trailed off.

"If you two are supposed to help me and not kill me then I guess I should teach you all your old man's tricks and powers. Follow me." We followed Ganondorf to the grounds of the Castle and he threw his cape off. "Show me what you've got." "Dark, I have an attack but I'm not sure if it will work on him." "I know what you're thinking, I will do the attack with you. He won't be able to dodge or deflect both." We both punched our fists to the ground and both of our flames were the same color and flew towards Ganondorf but he created a barrier to break one attack but the other one got through the barrier and hit Ganondorf but barely did anything to him. "What! It did nothing! I guess it's time to go in for some melee attacks. Dark can you fight fist to fist?" "Yeah you got a plan?" "Yup just keep him busy."

Dark ran up to Ganondorf and started swinging at him. He kept dodging Dark's attacks without any effort. I summoned my sword and ran behind Ganondorf. "Hyaaaaaa!" (Copied Link) I ran up and jumped at him and swung down on him and he grabbed it with two fingers. "Very good, very good." "Um father?" He looked at me with a questioning look on his face. "Can I be let down now?" I was dangling by the hilt of my sword that he was holding up. "Oh yes! Sorry. Anyway you two make a good team but you need more practice and more power if you ever want to defeat your old man."

"Make sense. I haven't even learned anything except how to transform, my one attack, control twilight, and use my sword." "Same with me but I don't have an aspect." "Good, good, now I need to teach you both more magic. Dark I will teach you how to fight with your fists better and Alex I will teach you how to use your sword that would have killed me if I hadn't have grabbed it." He said with a curious look on his face. "This is the sword of evil's bane's twin. This is the one that can use magic." "Interesting. Anyway let's get to training. We should be done by the time the hero gets here."

First we started melee training. It was the hardest part of the training considering we had to pin Ganondorf individually to make him teach us new magic. It took about seventeen days to pin him alone but it was all worth it.

After we proved we learned how to anticipate our enemies next action he started to teach us some new magic. First of all he taught us how to absorb the power of an enemy just by making physical contact. Then he taught us to make doubles of ourselves and fool our enemies for a quick kill and we learned to control our doubles by ourselves. Finally he helped us strengthen our magic attacks. After that we could take down king bulbin with one hit.

After our training was over Link still was not here yet. "Alex I want you to guard over amd take care of Princess Zelda for me. If she tries to escape just siphon her energy and keep her in her room for me. Thanks!" Ganondorf said with a smile on his face. "Okay that seems fun." I said walking to the door.

I walked through the castle seeing all the little sights of the castle and trying to find my way to Zelda. After about ten minutes I found my way to her room and for some reason the door was open. _Link stop her!_ I heard from inside. I ran into the room and saw Zelda with wolf Link and Midna. Seconds later Zelda disappeared in a poof of sparkles. I knew that Ganondorf now had Zelda in the throne room and that I needed to help Link and Midna escape. _Link, Midna! So you finished the water temple and now your off to the Master Sword and then the mirror of Twilight. __**Alex!**_ Link heard me and ran towards me and jumped on top of me. He started licking me which is wierd, I guess he was happy to see me. _**Alex! So you're alright and what's his face didn't hurt you did he?**__ Of course not he's my dad! But he would have killed me if Dark hadn't have thought of the lie that we were supposed to kill you and help him. But don't worry, when you guys kill Zant, Dark and I will help you kill him, but for now you need to get the Master Sword and then the mirror of Twilight. __So Zant's god is Ganondorf and Ganondorf is your father? That is wierd, but you must have aquired some pretty powerful magic.__ Yeah I did also he taught me how to siphon someone's power which will be very helpful in the final battle. Anyway you need to get out of here before Ganondorf finds out that you're here. If I can't come to help, I will send Dark to help you out and I'll tell my father that we want to lure you into a false sense of security. __**Alright Alex we'll see you at the final battle.**_

Link and Midna left and I returned to Ganondorf. "I'm sorry father. I let Link and Midna get away, and Zelda, she disappeared after she healed Midna." I said kneeling in front of Ganondorf "No worries Alex, it's fine. I still have Zelda and we need them to kill Zant for us." "Father if I may make a suggestion. Why don't you have Dark go help them and lure them into a false sense of security. I will communicate telepathically with him and lead him through it all. Plus Dark will learn his new fighting style after he finds the Master Sword." "Excellent idea Alex but why don't I teach you how to teleport first so both of you can get out of the barrier I created just for errands that you might have to run."

After a few hours we learned how to teleport anywhere in Hyrule with ease. "Alright Dark, right now Link should be in the sacred ground and getting the master sword right now. Also take this note and give it to Link when you see him. I will talk to you soon." "See ya soon!" Dark waved goodbye and then with a snap of his fingers he disappeared in a flash of diamonds.

_Hey Dark did you get to Link, and give him the note?_ I asked him. _Yes I did. Also Link says hi and he asked why you didn't come to help him._ He said. _Tell him that it would seem suspicious if I went. Plus it would be easier with you there because I can lead you through the bosses and we both know you're the stronger one. Because one, you're older and have been here in Hyrule much longer than me, and two we both know that you're better at magical attacks than me._ I told him. _I told Link what you said and he said that he is happy that he has the better magic user but he could use another melee attacker and he would like to see what happens when the twin swords are brought back together._ He replied._Tell him to get over it and we will see what happens when I "fight" him when he gets to the castle and dad has me fight him._ I told him losing my patience. _I told him and he said and I quote "WHAAAAATTTTTTT!" the he started freaking out and now he is saying something about I can't fight a friend if it happens I will not fight him I can't fight him and now he just overheated and fainted._ He said trying not to laugh. _Fan him off and tell him that you guys need to get going._ I told Dark. _Okay talk to you soon. I will contact you when we are a in the temple._ Dark left and it was a while before I heard from him.


	6. Chapter 6 Fastest Temple Speed Runs Ever

Chapter 6 ~ Fastest Temple Speed Runs Ever!

_Hey Alex we are at the Snowpeak Ruins._ I heard when I was having dinner with Ganondorf. "Oh my Goddess!" I shouted as I spit my food out. I looked across the table and saw Ganondorf covered by the food I spit out. "Sorry Ganondorf. Dark scared the shit out of me." "No problem Alex. Oh yeah tell Dark I said hi and that I hope that he finishes the dang mirror of Twilight soon." "Dude you sound like everyone on Earth." (No one can not say that they don't have a friend like that.) _Dad says hi and hurry and finish the dang mirror._ I told him. _Tell him I said hi and that after this we should breeze through the rest of the temples._ "Dark says hi and that they should breeze through the rest of the temples. Also I'm not passing on anymore messages." (You always need to stop the friend before you become the messenger between the two)

_Anyway Dark, tell Link that he will have to find a ball and chain for the boss. It's the female yeti possessed by the mirror shard._ I told him. _Well Link says that he went exploring and he found a ball and chain and accidently broke a lock that was on the big Yeta said she would meet us up there._ He told me. _Easy boss. She controls ice. Just tell Link to swing the ball and chain and make it absorb your fire attack and she will be finished._

Five minutes later. _We got the mirror shard! Where is the next place to go Alex?_ Dark asked me. _Go back to the sacred grove you will go back in tim_e. "Dad! They got the first mirror shard!" _I'll contact you again when we're back in time._

"So they finally got the first mirror shard, eh?" Ganondorf asked me. "Yup they're on their way back in time to the temple of time. I think I'm going to go there with them because I don't think our telepathy will work in different times." "That's fine just be back soon. Also I need to teach you one more thing." He paused for a second. "Mind control." He whispered in my ear. "Cool that will come in handy in the final battle. With the boss of the temple of time that is."

A couple hours later I could control even Ganon. Which is a pretty big accomplishment for me anyway. But a few moments later I was off.

I waited in the sacred grove with my hood up and no light hitting my face what so ever and I had this awesome plan to freak the crap out of Link and make him think he's been double crossed. I saw a shadow appear from in the path and I ran up to the banister on the upper level. I saw Link and Dark appear. "Hello Legendary Hero Link." I said trying not to laugh. "This is where we kill you." I said flying down to the floor. "Who are you? And what 'we'?" "That we." I said eerily pointing at Dark. That point was the thing that I needed to do to take control of someone's mind.

Dark's eyes went blank and he walked to me and turned around. "Dark, why?" "Did you think that I really wanted to help you and kill my own father." "Thank you Dark! Muahahahahahahaha!" I've been working on my evil laugh.

"Ha...ha...hahahahahaha! I can't believe you fell for it! You're so stupid!" I laughed at Link taking my hood off and releasing my control on Dark. "What. Sniff. Alex? Why would you do that! You scared the crap out of me!" Link ran up to me and started slapping me. "Alex! When did you get here? And when did you learn to control people's minds?" "One, Link it was hilarious. Two, Dark it was a while before you guys got here. Three, blame dad. I wasn't sure if telepathy would work if we were in different times so I came to help." I said cheerfully. "The boss is very easily beaten though and if there are any weapons in there that are hidden I want to find them." "Fine by me let's go back in time." Link said enthusiastically

Basically what we did next was, first we went back in time and ran up the stairs of light. Second, Link found the dominion rod and Dark actually found his aspect which was a necklace that was shaped like a titan mitt, like from link to the past. Anyway third, we found the big key and went into the boss room in four minutes or less.

By the time we entered the room the boss instantly dropped on top of us. We dodged it but a piece of rubble hit Link and knocked him out so I grabbed the dominion rod and started attacking. Armogohma was easier than it was in the game considering Dark was able to paralyze it with his titan mitt. Then I took control of one of the statues and smashed gohma enough times to kill it and the eye which was indeed the creepiest thing I've ever seen.

But anyway it died and the heart container appeared and Link woke up. "Hey, yawn, what happened?" "Well you got knocked out I took the dominion rod and Dark and I killed the boss and there is the mirror shard and a heart container. So let's go get the heart container and the mirror shard and let's get out of this spider infested place." He nodded and I helped Link up as Midna grabbed the mirror shard. We all touched the shining heart on the ground and left feeling more energized than ever.

We were teleported outside into the sacred grove and we had to say goodbye because I needed to get back to the castle. "Well I need to get going. Ganondorf will freak if I'm not home soon. We will see each other soon." I hugged Link and Dark. "I will contact you when we're... Where is the next temple?" Dark asked. "City in the sky. It's inhabited by Ooccoos and they are really nice."

"Talk to you later." Dark said waving to me as I teleported away. A few seconds later I couldn't see my brother or my best friend anymore and all I saw was Ganondorf with his arms crossed and his foot frantically tapping. He looked like an angry parent that caught his kid staying out later than he should have. "Hi dad?" I said wondering why he was looking at me like that. "Hello there son, I found the part of the prophecy that was supposed to say that you and your brother were going to help me take over the world but it said that you two are going to be we the ones to kill me." He looked around for me but as he was walking around telling me all that, I teleported behind him. "Don't worry father you were never supposed to have this piece of the triforce anyway." I said into his ear as I put my hand on his shoulder and absorbed the triforce of power since it was his number one source of power.

I jumped back away from Ganondorf as I felt a burning sensation on the back of my right hand. I grabbed the part of the prophecy Ganondorf had found and teleported away. "You... ack!.. wretched child! You will regret this! But I do like your style, he did learn how to double cross from me." He said on the floor with a smirk on his face.

I appeared in the city in the sky just as Link and Dark came out of the temple with Midna juggling the three pieces of the mirror of Twilight. "Alex?!" Dark ran over to the me with a look of concern on his face. "What are you doing here? And with a triforce symbol on your hand?" "Long story short, Dad found out that we lied about the prophecy. I stole the triforce of power and now he's defenseless and before I came here I took the Zelda so she is here with me over there. Just in case he wanted to take her piece of the triforce. Also since we're pretty much equals, I thought that you could take half of it since I learned to manifest it before I came here." I said holding out my hands and the triforce of power manifested itself slightly above my palms.

_Ehehe. Looks like you two will be very powerful when you learn to control your new power._I split the piece in half and handed half to Dark. "Wow this awesome but when you have to go you need to take it all with you. By all I mean the whole triforce so when the time comes you must absorb my half, Link's part, and Zelda's part. Don't question just do." Dark told me while absorbing the half.

"Hello, Midna is that you?" We heard a voice from behind us. _Zelda! Thank you for giving me life when I needed it_ _most."_It was no problem. As long as I helped a friend. Anyway," she said as she got up, "this is the chosen boy that will kill and seal away Ganon?" "What do you mean chosen boy," I said as I shoved Midna out of the way, "I thought that both me and Dark were going to kill Ganondorf."

"No, Dark will help you kill him but you will be the one to seal him away forever. Then after that there will be a... You'll find out afterwards." "Well this is a great development. You guys go kill Zant then we'll meet up at the castle. I'm going to protect Zelda until you guys get back. Then when the final battle comes I will absorb the whole triforce and see how that works out so I can seal Ganondorf away." "Sounds good Alex." Link said patting me on the back. "If you need help with the whole saving the world and killing your dad well we'll all be there." "Thanks guys, it's nice to know that I have friends that will help me."

Dark took Link and went to kill Zant. After they left I took Zelda and went to the sacred grove. The only place that Ganondorf couldn't go. "We will have to wait here until Dark contacts me. If you need anything just call me Zelda."

A few minutes later I was contacted by Dark. _Alex! This is really bad! Ganondorf somehow got into Twilight without the mirror and he completely absorbed the fused shadows and Zant. Now we're running back to the mirror and just hoping that we don't get caught. Come to the mirror of Twilight in five seconds we need to destroy it._ Dark yelled at me. _I'll be there soon._ "Zelda I have to go destroy the mirror back into shards right now. Ganon absorbed the fused shadows so we have to trap him in the twilight realm for now." "Alex absorb my piece of the triforce now you will need it." She said running over to me. "Thank you Zelda." I walked over to her and placed my hand on her shoulder. The triforce mark on her hand disappeared and I turned away. "Wait Alex!" I turned around and Zelda walked up to me, cupped my face in her hands and kissed me.

I was surprised by this but it was amazing. It felt like the whole world had stopped and we were the only people moving. It sparked something that felt familiar in me. But I would find out why later on. The kiss lasted a minute and then we stopped. "That.. was my first kiss. Thank you Zelda." "I must come with you to help. But I know nothing can happen to me so go now you will be victorious. Goodbye Alex." "Goodbye..." I teleported away, leaving her in the protection of the sacred grove. I saw a tear fall from her eyes right as I was leaving.

I was right in front of the mirror and Link and Dark were there with a protective barrier around them. "Hey guys. Zelda and I kissed." "What!" They both yelled in unison. "Where is Ganondorf?" They both pointed to the mirror. "Well I have a plan. Dark, I need you to put up a protective barrier so that nothing can escape. I will release Ganon after I absorb the rest of the triforce then I will try and absorb the fused shadows that are in Ganondorf. When I do Link you need to take the master sword and stab him in his stomach then Dark you will use your magic to keep him down then I will seal him in the master sword so that he will rot there for the rest of eternity." They both nodded and we got started.


	7. Chapter 7 Memories

Chapter 7 ~ Memories

Everything was nearly set up for the battle then Dark asked, "So what was the kiss like?" "It felt like we were meant for each other and that we were really close at one point in time." "I think now is the time to tell you about what really happened." "What do you mean?" "I mean that we lived until we were in our teens here then dad tried to kill us so our mom sealed our memories away and turned us into infants. She gave me to a magician and she sent you to Earth so that you would be safe," He said sadly. "And you and Zelda were boyfriend and girlfriend. Also to save Zelda she turned her into an infant also but she didn't seal her memories for some reason. We were all separated until now. But now we can't do anything to stop destiny can we now?" "Wow... I wish I could have at least done something to stop Ganondorf before all this happened. I wish I at least knew what happened and some way to unlock my memory." "I can help you with that." Dark said putting his hand on my head. Then in a flash of light I remembered everything. Mine and Zelda's last date before this happened. Everything that was sealed away I now remembered. I knew who my mom was and how Ganondorf went crazy with power.

Zelda and I were doing our usual excavation of a new area we found. We liked exploring and treasure hunting together. This time we found a strange temple that was buried for years upon years. We dug down and found an entrance to the temple. When we entered there were pictures of the creation of the triforce and that the triforce was actually a tetra force until an idiot tried to steal the tetraforce. Then the middle piece of it shot out, killing the idiot and turning the tetraforce into a triforce. The final piece is said to have gone into the most worthy person for it. But it was a myth so we ignored it and kept pressing on.

We came upon a room brightened by the light of the sacred triforce. "I thought it was only a myth." I said being drawn to the triforce like a moth to a flame. "Alex don't touch it! It could be dangerous." Zelda said running up to me. "Don't worry Zelda nothing will happen. I will only observe it, and take notes." I said taking my note pad out of my pocket and summoning a quill with ink. I started writing down details of the triforce while Zelda wandered around the room and looked for gold or any other treasure.

Grumble grumble. The ceiling started to collapse above me. "Waaahh!" I was almost hit by a piece of debris that would kill anyone if hit by it. But It missed me and I stumbled backwards.

I touched the triforce accidentally and a bright light shone throughout the room blinding me and Zelda. Then it grew dark and there was a huge CRACK. I turned around to see the triforce split apart and and a piece flew straight into Zelda and she fainted. Then the other two pieces flew out of the temple room and one flew into my dad who was just in the castle talking war strategy with the king and he fainted. The final piece, I have no idea what happened to it.

After all that happened I pick Zelda up and carried her back to the castle. I got into the castle infirmary and saw Ganondorf there knocked out like Zelda. "They both have one thing in common right now." I turned around to see the king there. "Look at their right hands." "There is a triforce mark on their hands. So, when the triforce is touched, it is broken and each piece seeks a worthy person to give it's power to." "Yes, and it seems your father and my daughter were two of those worthy people."

"Ugh... Alex?" "Huh, dad! Are you alright?" "Yes I'm fine just get me home." I nodded, helped him up, slung his arm over my shoulder, and left. "Goodbye Alex." "Goodbye your majesty. Tell Zelda I said hello when she wakes up." The king nodded and I left. When I got home my mom went all out berserker mode on me. "What the great goddess Hylia were you thinking touching the triforce? Didn't we teach you to not touch ancient powerful relics with amazing power?" "It was an accident! Get over it at least Dad hasn't turned evil." I said jokingly. But as I said that Ganondorf got up and we saw a dark aura emanating from him. "Run Alex!" My mom said as she was running out the door. I started running to the castle with my mom to get Dark and Zelda. We heard Ganondorf yell, "I will kill you and Dark, and get the whole triforce for myself!" as we entered the castle. "Your majesty, Ganondorf has gone insane with the power of the triforce. He wants to kill my sons for some reason and your daughter for the other piece of the triforce. I will protect your daughter by turning her into an infant and the same with my sons if you will allow me." "Please protect them Cecily. I know your sons and my daughter will be part of a prophecy that saves us all."

My mother went into the infirmary first to transform Zelda, then me which is where the memory ends.

"Huff, huff, Thank you Dark. That was a big help." I woke up from the memory out of breath and sweating. "No problem brother. I just wish we didn't have to kill Dad." "There is no other way to do this. We both know that." Link ran over to us saying, "Midna is ready with the mirror when you are." "Right let's do this!" Dark and I said in unison. "Now Midna!" We three yelled. The final battle was upon us.


	8. Chapter 8 Goodbye for Now

Chapter 8 ~ Goodbye for now

Ganondorf appeared materializing from the mirror as I whispered, "This time it will be final." I teleported behind him just like in the castle and put my hand on his shoulder. "You will rot in the master sword forever! Now Link!" I yelled. I jumped back and Link ran towards Ganondorf but he jumped out of the way. "You didn't think it would be that easy did you?"

I summoned my sword and ran at Ganondorf this time with Link. Link went for a stab as I tried to slice Ganon's head off. He dodged my attack but he wasn't quick enough to dodge Link's attack. He was now run through and it was Dark's turn to help. "Dark hold him down!"

He held his hand out straight in front of him and a beam of light shot out and hit Ganondorf paralyzing him for a few seconds. "Six sages! Now!" The sages appeared as I threw all my power and they threw all their power at the master sword so it would absorb him like he was Demise in skyward sword. It was a gruesome scene seeing that Ganondorf was getting absorbed into the master sword from the inside out. "You will regret this! I will be reborn and you will be destroyed! Goodbye my traitorous children!" He yelled as he was completely absorbed by the master sword.

"Well that was completely different than what I thought would happen. Gag." Link went over and picked up the master sword after it fell to the ground. "Wait a minute. Zelda!" I said teleporting to the sacred grove.

I appeared in the sacred grove and I was greeted by the sight of Zelda sunbathing. "Zelda!" I yelled running over to her. "Alex?" She sat up looking around for me. I fell to my knees when I reached her and engulfed her in a big hug. "Does this mean you remember?" "Yes, I remember everything." I said as I cupped my hands around her face and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around me as we kissed. We stopped and got up and we hugged and I swung her around like every couple in a cheesy romance movie. "We should go now. We need to clean up the whole kingdom. Get the kids from Ordon back to Ordon. Help the Zora prince with his stuff and all that other crap. Also," I paused for a second, "can we start dating again?" "Yes!" She screamed as she tackled me to the ground.

"Sniff, sniff. It's so beautiful! Wahhhhh!" Link blew his nose in Dark's cape. "Gross! What was that for!" "Is that how young love works?" "When Ilia asks you out and you guys go through what they went through, you'll understand." Zelda and I got up and looked in their direction. "When did you guys get here? And why is Link crying?" "Long story short bro, Link is a sucker for a good romance." "Let's go. I think it's time we clean this kingdom up." We teleported into the castle and started getting rid of Ganondorf's minions.

It was a year later and I had proposed to Zelda and it was our wedding day. I was dressed in a dark red tuxedo and Zelda was walking down the aisle. She was dressed in a bright white wedding dress with a lace trim around the neck and a veil that covered her face. The train of the dress was at least seven feet long. The best part of the wedding was looking right and seeing Link blubbering like a baby seal. My best man was of course, my brother Dark, in a black tuxedo same with Link. Midna, no longer in her imp form, was Zelda's maid of honor and was in a beautiful black gown that put even goddess Hylia to shame.

Zelda made her way up to me and the ceremony started. "Dearly beloved, we're gathered here today..." I'll skip to the 'I do's' now. "Zelda do you take Alex to be your lawfully wedded husband?" "I do." "And Alex, do you take Zelda to be your lawfully wedded wife?" Before I could answer, a vortex opened right behind me. I was picked up off the ground and sucked in.

But before I was fully in, Zelda grabbed my hand and said, "I'm not letting you go again!" "Don't worry," I yelled, "I will find my way back to you. But for now, I do. I may now kiss the bride." I reached closer and kissed her and let go. "Goodbye!" I was taken by the vortex and it closed.

"Then I woke up in front of the great Deku tree as a child with this mask that looks like the Great Deity from Majora's Mask, which we'll get to later." "So does that mean, we are just an earlier part of a timeline that goes on forever?" "Yes," I told kid Link, "Somehow that vortex took me back in time to now." "Well now we should get to bed now. It's late and I'm kind of tired." "Alright Link, I'll be up in a bit." Zelda?_ If you can hear me, I wanted to say that I love you and I hope you take care of Dark and Link for me. I will find my way back to you after I help Link in Termina. I'll see you soon. Goodbye._

Second fanfiction coming soon. Thank you to all those who read this and I hope you will read the sequel to this when I post it. Also I don't own any Zelda characters or items or anything I only own Alex, Dark, the thought that Ganondorf was good at one time, and Cecily. Again thank you to all those who read this and please read the sequel when it's out. Thanks! :D


End file.
